Devlin Levin (TNG)
Devlin Tennyson Levin is a Human/Osmosian/Anodite hybrid and is a teammate on Ken's Team. Devlin quickly became one of Ken's Best. Personality Devlin likes to have fun and pull pranks, but when he is in a battle he is serious and focused on wining. Appearance Devlin looks just like Kevin did when he was a teenager, except he has short red hair. He wairs a black shirt with a white collar and a plumbers badge attached to it. His anodite appearance is purple and his Osmosian appearance is the same as his human except his shirt chages. Powers and Abilities Devlin wears the DNAtrix on his left hand. Devlin has the ability to absorb the energy and matter of anything ( though his body at will and utilize it in various ways. This includes, but is not limited to, electricity, DNA, memories of other life forms, powers of other life forms, mana, fire, water, plasma, chemical energy, kinetic energy and matter. Osmosian Powers and Abilities Energy Absorbtion After absorbing energy, Devlin can channel energy through his hands to manipulate technology, discharge it as an energy blast or use it to speed up cellular regeneration to increase his strength or recover from injuries at an accelerated rate. However, the energy will dissipate over time or through excessive use, so he is required to recharge. However, if Devlin absorbs energy, the energy will cause Devlin to become mentally unstable. Storing energy for long periods of time will worsen his instability. When Devlin has recently absorbed energy, he develops black marks around his eyes. This is a side effect of absorbing energy. Power Absorbtion Similar to his ability to absorb energy, by absorbing the DNA, metabolism, and life force of other life forms, Devlin can use it as nourishment to sustain his health and strength. Absorbing all of someone's energy will kill them. Devlin can use the energy to acquire the creature's powers and undergoes mutation to accommodate the absorbed abilities. Despite complete access to any of these absorbed abilities at anytime, they aren't as strong as their pure forms, as noticed by Diamondhead who estimated that they are only about 1/10 their full power, as seen when he was able to catch and crush Kevin 11's crystals with his bare hands while the others shattered upon hitting him. This was proven correct by Aggregor. He also stated that when Osmosians absorb the life force of other beings, the new powers can only used temporarily unless they were to drain all of that life form's energy, including life force. Matter Absorbtion Devlin can absorb the properties of solid materials, transmuting himself into a living form of whatever material he has absorbed and subsequently use it to proportionately increase his physical strength and durability. Depending on the amount of the absorbed material Devlin has available, and how he distributes it, Devlin can either coat his body, or part of it, in the material as a second skin like armor, as revealed in All That Glitters, or completely convert his body, or part of it, into a living version of the material. The amount that Devlin requires dempends on the density of the material. Anodite Powers and Abilities Mana Manipulation Devlin can create energy blasts, shields, barriers. With Devlin's mana abilites her powers are mainly used like the power of energy constructing allowing he to make many different types of structures like, hammers, protective helmets, battering rams,beams to grab and throw enemies, stepping stones/platforms to carry he and others though air, safety nets; turns out Gwen can also synchronize her martial arts styles with he energy manipulation abilities. Gallery Devin1.jpg Devin2.jpg Devin3.jpg Devin4.jpg Devin5.jpg Trivia *Devlin's DNAtrix was made by Ken to help Devlin stablize his powers. Category:Plumbers Category:Plumbers' Kids Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Ben 10: The Next Gen. Characters